crime_and_corruptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Paul
Albert Paul from Maine spent most of his adult life in prison. On August 28, 1962, he escapes from prison by stacking two metal shelve stands to go over the 16-foot high wall that was unfinished. He got into the woods then police brought bloodhounds to search for him, then he put odor neutralizer on his sole of the shoe to prevent dogs from finding it by scent. After coast is clear, Paul finds the house home to elderly couple and waited several days until finally they leave for him to enter. There he found headline on a newspaper about him, then he find a gun from the kitchen drawer. After the couple return home, Paul stomped into an old guy in front of the house who recognized him as an escapee and pulled out the stolen gun and pointed at them took hostage inside the house and stayed until next morning. Paul cut the phone line from the elderly house and left and hitchhiked a ride. The couple went to neighbor's house to call the police. He was arrested at the road block and returned to Maine State Prison. He was paroled after nine years in 1971. He went to bar where he asks the bar owner Mrs. Donahue for her address. He and his childhood friend Albert Panettiere got to her house, break the basement window after taping it so it wouldn't be shattering so loud, and murdered Mrs. Donahue in exchange for $20,000. When police learned that Mrs. Donahue didn't arrive at the bar, they entered her house and found her dad, and fingerprinted tape that was on the basement window that pointed to Paul. The police arrested him, confessed to his brother and sentenced to life in prison. In 1979 while working on dull furniture, he makes a bomb made out of flammable fluid in light bulbs, then sent the box containing it to Robert Marden's house. When the former prosecutor opened the box, it was no more than burst of the light bulb and failed to ignite, then he calls the police. Paul was sent to maximum security federal penitentiary in Lewisburg, Pennsylvania with 20 years added to his life sentence. While in there, he gets a job that he passes out papers to authorities. Then Paul sees the boxes loading onto a truck. He hides into the boxes and inmates load the boxes containing him onto the truck. The truck arrived at the laundry stop and Paul emerges and stole a car to Minnesota to meet his pen pal Stella Day. Soon after he robs a bank and Paul talked to Stella about to going to Montreal, but Stella is not interested to go on the run with him, so he hit the road solo. He stopped in Rhinebeck, New York to look for a place to sleep. After getting to the house, a neighbor notices Paul's car parked on the driveway and call the police, arrested him and sent to Maine State Prison where he still calls it home. Category:Criminals